


Disney Princesses

by LaurelSilver



Series: Winter Wonderland [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[From the Winter Angst with a happy ending prompts] The character can't return home because of the weather, but they find new friends thanks to that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Erin 'Republic of Ireland' O'Murdach [aged 19] as the leprechaun sidekick  
> Alistair 'Scotland' O'Murdach [name changed for AU, aged 23]  
> Berwald 'Sweden' Oxenstierna as the bride  
> Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt as Snow White  
> Soren 'Denmark' Oxenstierna [name changed for AU] as Ariel  
> Alfred F. 'America' Jones [Fredka] as Tiana  
> Ivan 'Russia' Braginski as Anastasia  
> Maarit [random OC] the receptionist  
> Gilbert 'Prussia' Beilschmidt as Rapunzel  
> Elizabeta 'Hungary' Héderváry as Flynn Rider  
> Feliciano 'Veneziano' Vargas as Pinocchio  
> France as Belle  
> China as Mulan  
> Greece as Megara  
> Turkey as Jasmine  
> Spain as Esmeralda  
> Austria as Cinderella  
> Romano as the Blue Fairy  
> Norway and Iceland as Elsa and Anna  
> Finland as Jack Skellington

Erin throws her suitcase on the floor, swearing loudly. She slumps against the wall, sliding down until she's seated, knees curled into her chest.

Pulling out her phone, she types an email to her brother, making use of the airport's wifi. Probably the only positive to being stuck here is the wifi. It's not even warm in the airport.

"Flight cancelled because of snow. You'd think fucking _Finland_ would know how to handle heavy snow, but apparently not. Sorry. Go ahead open your presents and stuff, I'll open mine when I get back."

She sighs, pulling her phone charger from the front of her suitcase. Looks like she's got a lot of time to kill.

Alistair answers an hour later. "We'll save your presents, and the ones you sent ahead. Look after yourself."

Erin doesn't respond. A selfie and annoyed status on Facebook, same selfie and an abbreviation of the status on Twitter, and a scroll through Tumblr, and Erin's out of social media to waste time on. On to apps, then.

A man shouts drunkenly, and Erin looks up. A group of men in slutty Disney Princess dresses mill around the reception area, one aggressively trying, and failing, to speak Finnish. Even Erin can tell that this guy barely knows what he's saying.

Two of the larger men, a Snow White and an Ariel, try to drag the man away, a Tiana trailing after them apparently carrying everyone's bags and shoes. The man, completely plastered, is not even a princess but in a bride's gown, a 'Hen do' sash over his shoulder, bouquet completely destroyed. Another man, incredibly tall and in a yellow dress, tries to speak to the receptionist instead, deciding to use English instead of attempting a tricky language like Finnish.

Unfortunately, while his English is technically correct, and his voice surprisingly soft, his Slavic accent is very heavy. And the receptionist's Finnish accent is also very heavy. And neither of them seem to be able to understand the other.

Erin watches the two, giggling as they both become more and more exasperated. As the man begins to shout for someone, a 'Fredka', Erin gets up and heads over.

"Can I help?" she asks, putting on her best London Accent™.

"You are English?" the receptionist, Maarit, asks.

"Irish, actually," Erin corrects a little snappily.

"We need flight back to Sweden," the man says. Up close, he is covered in pale scars, almost lace like as they twist over his skin.

"Are flights to Sweden cancelled too?" Erin asks Maarit.

"All the flights are cancelled," Maarit says, "All of them."

"Do you know when they won't be cancelled?"

"Tomorrow will be the earliest, Miss."

"Even for Sweden? It's only a couple of countries away, not like it's over an ocean."

"We cannot fly in the snow, Miss. If the storm doesn't slow down it could be two days, maybe more."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Erin practically yells. Maarit is shocked. The man giggles.

"There is no planes to Sweden?" the man asks.

"No. Not until tomorrow at the earliest," Erin says.

"Oh dear. I will just have to make Berwald buy me more alcohol," the man sighs, a broad smile brightening his face.

Erin laughs. "That's a great plan if ever I heard one."

"Is your plane cancelled too?"

"Yeah, I should be getting to Ireland. But no, the snow exists."

The man giggles again. "Ivan Braginski," he introduces, holding a hand out to shake.

"Erin O'Murdach," Erin takes the hand, "You don't sound Swedish."

"That is because I am Russian. I am here for a friend party."

"A stag do, I'm guessing."

Erin and Ivan step out of the way as some angry man storms up to the reception desk, shouting in Finnish. May grace be granted to Maarit.

"You cannot be staying in airport?" Ivan asks.

"Not a lot else I can do. I was on a bus for two hours before I got here, and there's no buses back either."

Ivan frowns. "Can you not stay in hotel?"

"I don't have a lot of money on me."

"Oy, Russian dicklord!" A noisy German accent yells. An albino dresses as Rapunzel comes swaggering up to them, "You can't ditch us for some girl at the airport, Alfred will be so mad!"

"Don't be rude, Gilly," Ivan says, smile widening, "Erin was helping me, yes?"

"What can I say, I'm a good Samaritan," Erin flips her hair.

"No flights?" Gilbert guesses.

"Not until tomorrow at the earliest," Erin says.

"Well, shit. Back to the hotel it is, then."

"Do you think we can get Erin in room?" Ivan asks, and Erin stares at him.

"At the hotel? I should think so. If not, we can sneak her into one of our rooms."

"Are you serious?!" Erin gapes.

"What can I say, we're a good Samaritan," Gilbert flips his hair, losing a flower that had been behind his ear. "Shit!"

Ivan giggles again. "Do you have your belongings, Erin?"

"Uh," Erin checks herself over. Her suitcase is next to her, her phone is in her coat pocket, and its charger is rolled up in her hand. "Yep."

"Yay!" Ivan beams, holding an arm out for Erin to take.

"Won't you be cold in just your frock?"

"No. I am Russian."

"Who are you meant to be, anyway."

"Anastasia. From Anastasia, obviously. Gilbert said Anastasia is not Disney Princess, but Fredka said girlfriends do not go to stag do but Gilbert girlfriend is, so Gilbert is being hip-o-critic."

Erin nods. "So it's a Disney Princess stag do?"

"Ah… Disney Princess plus a Disney Prince, Fox Animations Princess and a bride. And Pinocchio."

"Mostly Disney Princess, then."

"Yes. You can be Merida with hair cut short, if you want."

Erin laughs awkwardly. "I'm Irish, not Scottish. We don't really have a popular princess. I'll just be a leprechaun sidekick."

"Do not let Fredka hear you say. He recruit everyone to be sidekick."

"Is he dressed as a superhero?" Erin asks. Ivan hadn't mentioned any of them being dressed as a superhero.

"No. He is Tiana. He want to be Batman, though. He said to me, "Batman is Disney Princess!" but he is not Disney Princess. He tried though. He has Batman mask with him."

Erin snorts. "I've got a cousin like that."

Ivan grins. He leads her into a tall, grand building, kicking the snow off his boots.

"Holy fuck me," Erin says, gaping around the reception area. The ceiling, tall and domed, is painted with imps and fairies, the carpet is a thick red plush, the doors are golden archways.

"It is pretty, yes?" Ivan beams, "Please, you can leave bag and coat in my room, until we can book one for you."

"Are you fucking serious? I can't just let you pay for me to stay here?"

"Why not?" Ivan frowns, smile melting into a sad pout.

"Because I- you- I- can't…" Erin splutters, "I can't afford to pay you back."

"No worry. Hotel is more comfortable than airport, yes?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yay!" Ivan interrupts, beaming, "Come, come."

Erin follows him, still gaping, up a flight of stairs to his room. Ivan politely stands out of the way to let her put her bags down, commenting that his and Fredka's bags have been returned.

Back downstairs, he leads her into the bar, introducing her around the group. Tiana is Fredka, who quickly corrects him to 'Alfred' with a fond smile. Snow White is called Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, and his boyfriend Feliciano is dressed as Pinocchio in lederhosen too large on him, Ludwig blushing as Feliciano strikes a pose in them. Belle is called Francis, Mulan is called Yao, Megara is called Hercules, Jasmine is called Sadiq, Esmeralda is called Antonio, and Cinderella is called Roderich. Feliciano's brother, and Antonio's unofficial boyfriend apparently, had been the Blue Fairy, but retired for a siesta. Gilbert's girlfriend dressed as Flynn Rider is called Elizabeta. Ariel and the bride are brothers, Søren and Berwald, and Elsa and Anna are brothers Lukas and Emil. Berwald the bride is the lucky stag throwing the do, and is determined to show Erin a picture on his phone of his fiance, Tino, dressed as Jack Skellington.

"You can be Merida!" Feliciano suggests.

"She's Scottish, not Irish," Erin says, forcing a smile.

"Scotland, Ireland, it's all Britain, isn't it," Alfred says dismissively.

"No. No it really isn't," Erin says sharply, "In the same way America isn't British."

"Jeez, who pissed in your Lucky Charms?"

"You. You did."

"How could you?!" Berwald bellows.

"I didn't _actually_ piss in her Lucky Charms, Ber," Alfred sighs.

"I don't believe you."

"Erin, tell him!"

Erin scoffs. "I'm not defending you, asshole."


End file.
